


Welcome to the world, sweet pea

by katychan666



Series: A Fated Pair (Omegaverse) [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Humour.... kind of?, I tried to make it funny, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, also, there is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus and Alec welcome their baby girl to the world... and everyone is happy :)





	Welcome to the world, sweet pea

When Magnus woke up that morning, he knew that something was strange, something was definitely different. He felt oddly restless for some reason and his entire body felt hot and heavy, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach when he tried to move on his side to see where Alec was. Automatically, he placed a hand over his baby bump and let out a whimper of discomfort. The feeling was far different from baby kicking; it was a lot more painful and it didn't go away for quite some time. Magnus took in a few sharp and shallow breaths in order to calm himself down a little bit. He thought that something was wrong, but when the pain went away for a few minutes and then came back, he knew what it was. The baby was coming.

A smile spread across his face when the contraction went away and he quickly straightened himself up in the bed and looked over to his right where his Alpha was peacefully sleeping. The Omega gently shook his mate, in order to wake him up and tell him that it was the time to go to the hospital, but Alec didn't even budge. Magnus rolled his eyes, but chuckled when Alec just mumbled something in his sleep when he shook his shoulder, but he wasn't showing any signs of waking up any time soon. Usually, he loved watching Alec sleeping next to him, because his face was even more gorgeous when he was asleep. However, that time, he didn't really appreciate Alec sleeping like that, while he was literally in labour next to him. Annoyed, Magnus let out an annoyed groan when he felt another contraction coming up, which was much stronger and longer than before, swearing loudly and his loud groan of pain still wasn't enough to wake the sleeping Alpha up.

“Ouch, nobody told me how fucking painful was this going to be,” complained Magnus and sat back down, wrapped arms around his stomach, the pressure on his lower abdomen almost overwhelming and he had to take breaks in between the breaths. He clenched his jaw and yelped in pain again, but then chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Calm down a bit, sweet pea. I'm trying to wake your daddy up, but he doesn't want to wake up,” said Magnus, now talking to the baby and then hit Alec's shoulder hard. “Alexander, for fuck's sake, wake up!” he yelled out in annoyance. “I'm not kidding, I'm going to beat the shit out of you if you don't wake up right now!”

That was enough to finally wake Alec up and he was literally catapulted up into sitting position. At first, the younger one didn't understand what was going on when someone hit him in the middle of his sleep. The Alpha could hear his mate complaining about something prior to that, but he was too sleepy and lazy to actually check on him. However, after being hit and talked over like that, he finally decided to wake up and he yawned, rubbing his tired eyes and he blinked a few times, before he actually gave Magnus his attention. That pissed off the older one even more and he almost forgot how to breathe when another, stronger contraction came up. It was then that Alec finally graced him with his presence and his eyes grew huge when he saw Magnus.

His Omega was in half-sitting, half-lying position on the bed and was struggling to keep an even breathing, quite clear that he was in pain. Magnus' face was flushed and Alec quickly stopped stalling, scooting closer to him and worry came into his heard, not knowing what was wrong. Thick headed as he was, the thought of Magnus being in labour didn't even come up. “Magnus,” whispered Alec and grabbed Magnus' hand when he noticed that the other one was searching for his hand. Magnus grabbed onto his hand hard, his knuckles going whitee to the bone of how much he was gripping on the younger's hand. Alec gritted his teeth and placed his other hand on top of the Omega's head and gently stroked his hair. “What's wrong?” asked Alec, his heart hammering against his ribcage in fear and all of colour left his colour when Magnus looked up at him.

“I swear that I'm going to hit you again if you ask me stupid question like that again, Alexander,” warned him Magnus, whose patience was running low. He rolled his eyes when he saw the offended look on his Alpha's face and after the pain faded away a bit, he realised that he could had worded himself better before. He took in a sharp breath when the new contraction came and he whined. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm in labour and it fucking hurts,” he then finally.

“Oh,” said Alec slowly and blinked a few times, realisation slowly sinking in. When he finally realised that the baby was coming, he quickly straightened himself up and panic moved into his heart, not knowing what to do. He needed to take Magnus to the hospital as fast as he could, but at first, he allowed himself a moment of happiness and quickly leaned closer to his Omega and gently kissed him a few times. Magnus smiled into their kisses, those kind of being a bit soothing, making the pain go away. After Alec pulled back, he placed his hand on top of Magnus' stomach and bit into his lower lip. “Finally,” he whispered and Magnus gave him a nod and a smile, which were quickly replaced by more swearing and Alec understood that as his cue to get his ass in gear and prepare everything that was needed.

“Okay, okay,” said Alec, nodding and then he finally stood up, looking around the room like a lost puppy. He knew that he needed to pack a few of Magnus' clothes and some for the baby. He already had made a plan in his mind countless number of times, but now that it was finally happening, the Alpha was completely lost. “You-you wait here,” said Alec then to Magnus, who just nodded and gave him a weak smile. It's not like he was exactly in condition to run off to somewhere on his own, but he decided to keep that comment to himself in order not to be rude. “I'll go prepare things for you really quickly and then we can go to the hospital,” he then stammered and quickly started going around the room.

“Okay,” said Magnus softly, still holding his stomach and swallowed back a moan of discomfort. Instead, he gave Alec an encouraging smile, showing him that he was really thankful for the help. With a smile on his face, the Omega watched how Alec was running around their bedroom, throwing Magnus' clothes randomly into the bag. Alec wasn't really thinking what he was doing, he just wanted to be done with packing as quickly as he could. He then grabbed clothes for the baby and awkwardly stuffed them into the bag. The way that Alec was handling his clothes actually hurt him, in a way, but he was in no position to complain, since he had bigger things on his plate at the moment than to worry how Alec didn't fold his clothes properly.

“Okay, I'm done,” announced Alec a few minutes later and walked quickly into the kitchen, taking his wallet and car keys, prepared to help Magnus into the car and then drive to the hospital. “Come, I'll help you up,” said Alec softly when he returned back to the bedroom and his heart started beating faster when he saw Magnus getting up on his legs. Magnus slowly waddled off to him and Alec quickly placed an arm around the older one and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

Magnus then looked down and when he realised that Alec wasn't wearing any pants and was just in his underwear, he burst into laughter. In a way, he understood him, he was in such a hurry that he forgot to even dress himself properly and to some extent, which was extremely adorable to the Omega. But at the same time, it was funny as hell and though he was cramping badly, he couldn't hold back his snickering, Alec frowning when Magnus suddenly started laughing. “Magnus, what's so funny?” asked the Alpha and placed a palm against Magnus' forehead, to see if he was feeling okay.

“You sure you’re ready to go?” asked him Magnus playfully and looked down, trying to give Alec a hint that he was still only in his underwear. Alec didn't notice that and he nodded, because in his opinion, he had everything that they needed. When Alec nodded, Magnus chewed on his lower lip and hummed in amusement. “Really? Aren't you missing something?”

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don't know. Your jeans, perhaps?” asked Magnus and laughed again when Alec looked down and when he realised that he really wasn't wearing anything beside his underwear, he went red into the face.

“R-right,” said Alec, quickly released Magnus and put on the first pants that he could find in within his reach. Then, the two of them finally headed off to the hospital.

* * *

 

Alec drove to the hospital as calmly as he could, while Magnus was sitting at the back sit, so that he could have more space and be more comfortable. The drive to the hospital wasn't that long, but in that fifteen minutes that they needed to reach the hospital, Magnus' contractions worsened and at some point, he started blaming everything on Alec. He didn't say it out loud, of course, but to him it made perfect sense to be partially blaming his Alpha for the misery that he was experiencing at the moment. But deep inside, he knew that it was all worth it; after months and months of waiting, their baby girl was finally going to be born and she was going to be perfect no matter what, was what Magnus decided on.

After parking the car, Alec literally ran out onto Magnus’ side and opened the door for him. He then nervously extended his hand out and Magnus gladly took it, allowing himself to be pulled up onto his two feet. He felt a dull pain piercing his lower abdomen again and his knees buckled, but Alec’s arm, which was wrapped around his waist, was luckily holding him firmly enough for him not to collapse down onto the floor. Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach when he saw Magnus’ face; he was even more flushed than before, his forehead damp with sweat, hair stuck onto it and Alec could only imagine what kind of pain the other could be experiencing at the moment. Magnus’ fingers dug deep into Alec’s wrist when he slowly pulled himself back up onto his legs and in the end Alec gave up, deciding that he was going to carry his Omega into the hospital on his own.

The Alpha picked up Magnus up bridal-style and even though Magnus usually didn’t like when Alec would carry him around like that, he was thankful for it that time. Alec walked fast, but was still careful enough and his entire body was shaking with adrenaline when Magnus was finally given his room and Alec just followed the doctor, while Magnus was put into a wheelchair, his head thrown back and was taking in and out sharp breaths.

After a while, Magnus was finally lying down, not that that helped much since the contractions were getting stronger and stronger, but at least he felt some comfort. The doctor came in and out of the room every few moments to check up on Magnus, while the nurses were present there as well, but Magnus cared for none of them. All that he wanted was to finally get rid of this horrible pain and after hours and hours of that excruciating pain, he was exhausted. Alec was sitting next to him, Magnus holding on his hand for his dear life, Alec no longer feeling it since the grip was so strong, but he didn’t complain. He showered his Omega with compliments, telling him what a good job he was doing and after a while, Magnus got tired of that.

“You’re doing such a good job, Magnus. Just a little more and-”

“ _Shut up,_ ” gasped Magnus and gritted his teeth. He threw his head back into the pillow and whined. Alec didn’t take Magnus’ words to his heart, because he knew that he didn’t really mean them. Instead, he just kissed the top of his head and Magnus nuzzled into the touch. “God, Alec, it hurts so much, I-” started Magnus, his voice trailing off and he then started gasping for air again.

“That’s good, breathe and everything will be okay,” whispered Alec against Magnus’ ear and joined in onto the whole breathing thing with Magnus, quite quickly feeling lightheaded and he stopped himself.

“Easy for you to say,” snapped Magnus and pressed his lips together. “Try putting yourself in my shoes and… ah- God, for the love of… make it go away,” complained Magnus and shut his eyes close tightly, gripping onto Alec’s hand.

“Soon, very soon, I promise,” whispered Alec and kissed Magnus’ forehead again. “Just hold out a bit longer, it’ll be worth it for our baby girl,” said Alec softly and his heart warmed up at his own words, Magnus’ eyes watering when he heard Alec say that. He was about to agree with him, but then a new contraction came and he completely changed his mind.

“Alexander-”

“Shh,” said Alec and straightened himself up, determined to go get the doctor, since she wasn’t showing any signs of coming back. Magnus’ eyes filled with fear when he saw Alec trying to get away and he panicked.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m just going to go see where the doctor is and-”

“Stay,” pleaded Magnus as his heart hammered against his ribcage. He didn’t want Alec to leave and be in the room alone. Sure there were nurses, but they didn’t matter. Also, none of their other family and friends were there yet. Alec told everyone that Magnus had gotten into labour hours ago, but others agreed to come after the baby was born; they all agreed that Magnus and Alec deserved to have their privacy and to some extent, Magnus was thankful for that. Even though he didn’t want to be alone, the less people that were there, the better. He was already beyond annoyed and Alec was the only one there. “Don’t leave me, please. I love you.”

In the end, the Alpha knew that he was no match to his mate’s pleads, so he agreed to stay and he sent one of the nurses to go and check where the doctor was. Alec returned back onto Magnus’ side and took his hand back into his own one and gently stroked his head. “I love you too,” whispered Alec after a while. “Both of you.”

Magnus was about to tell him he felt the same, but the doctor finally came back and announced that it was finally time to start pushing. Magnus felt his whole body shivering with excitement and fear as well; it was a strange feeling. But when he turned to his side and saw Alec there, he knew that he had nothing to be scared of.

* * *

 

Magnus was exhausted; he had never been so exhausted in his life before. His entire body felt weak and his head was resting against the pillow, his eyes feeling heavy and he yawned, forcing himself to stay awake. He didn’t want to fall asleep; not now. The delivery went by smoothly, Magnus cursing and complaining over Alec all the time, in the end even blaming him that it was his fault for the pain. Alec was kind of amused, but didn’t make any comments, because he was too focused on trying to make his Omega feel comfortable. The baby was a perfectly healthy girl, her hair and eyes dark like Magnus’. Alec had to hold back his tears when he first heard her cry and after the doctor made sure everything was alright with their baby, Magnus and Alec were finally allowed to hold their baby together for the first time.

Magnus was holding his daughter in his arms. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket, peacefully asleep in her father’s arms, comfortable and warm. Magnus’ eyes filled with tears when he continued to watch his daughter sleeping in his arms and when he looked up, he saw that Alec wasn’t doing any better, tears present in his eyes as well. Alec leaned closer and gently touched his daughter’s cheek with the back of his finger gently and he stroked her cheek. That motion made the baby wake up and Alec was surprised that she didn’t cry. All that she did was yawn and then she looked up at Alec, who let out a hitched breath. With his finger, he gently stroked his daughter’s small hand and his chest tightened when she wrapped her little fingers around his finger and didn’t let go.

Magnus chuckled, his chuckle startling his daughter and she then looked over to him. “Hey, Maddie. Did daddy wake you up?” whispered Magnus and a smile tugged at his face. “You’re so cute, sweet pea,” he then went on by saying the older male and all that he felt at that moment was love. He had love for a lot of people in his heart and even that love that he felt for Alec couldn’t compare to the one that he felt for his daughter. It was difficult to explain.

“She’s perfect,” said Alec and leaned closer to their daughter, kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah,” stammered Magnus and leaned up, kissing Alec softly and the Alpha pressed their lips together a few more times before pulling back and he then smiled. “I’m so happy,” whispered the Omega then and allowed Alec to sit onto the bed next to him, scooting to the side a bit and Alec let out a hitched breath when Magnus handed him Maddie.

Alec carefully took his daughter into his hands and protectively held her close. “Hi, Maddie. I’m your dad,” whispered Alec and he smiled. “I’ll promise to protect you and Magnus no matter what,” he then added and Magnus grinned as he rested his head on top of Alec’s shoulder.

“We’ll be great parents,” said Magnus happily and sighed. “And no matter what, we’ll support you. If you ever get in trouble don’t ever hesitate to tell us what’s bothering you, because we’ll love you no matter what,” went on by saying Magnus, kind of silly for him to be telling to their daughter that now, but even though she didn’t comprehend the meaning of words yet, he wanted her to know that.

“Yeah,” said Alec and gently rocked Maddie in his arms. That seemed to put baby back to sleep and Alec grinned when his daughter’s eyes slowly started closing, yawning one last time, before she fell back asleep. Magnus hummed a melody of a lullaby to help Maddie falling asleep and the two of them stayed in their little bubble for a few more moments, until the moment was interrupted by a soft knock at the door and both of them smiled when the door opened.

Magnus’ mother, Clary, Izzy and Jace were standing in front of the door. Magnus signed them to be quiet, but signed them to come closer and Isabelle literally ran up to her older brother, her heart melting when she saw her niece. Clary was standing next to her, happily sighing and Magnus’ mother couldn’t help but to burst into tears of happiness when she saw her granddaughter. Magnus hugged his mother and Jace walked up to Alec, telling him that Robert and Maryse were there as well, but didn’t dare to step into the room since they didn’t know if they were allowed to do that or not.

For the moment, Magnus and Alec forgot everything that Robert and Maryse did to them in the past and allowed them to meet their grandchild; it would be a cruel thing to take that away from them. Maryse slowly walked inside and her heart melted when she saw Maddie. With a smile on his face and tears in her eyes, the woman went to Magnus and gave him a warm hug. Robert, on the other hand, walked to his son and shook his hand, congratulating him on becoming a father. Usually the stoic man was terribly uncollected and his eyes were shining with pride when he looked at Alec, Magnus and their new-born daughter. All of the grudges were forgotten for the time being and all that could be felt in the room were love and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you liked it  
> Also, comments & opinions are well appreciated :)
> 
> I am kind of thinking ending the series here... Or maybe not... we'll see xD


End file.
